


What overtime can do to you

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A kiss?, Co-workers, Late at Night, M/M, lots of stare, maybe two kiss, overtime at work, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: a drabble on maybe seongwoo is going crazy after working non stop for 15 hours





	What overtime can do to you

 “I’m tired, when can we go back” said Seongwoo half whining at his co-worker who was so concentrating on his computer screen that had been replaying his video presentation for the project.

There was no reply from Daniel, his focus are all about finishing his part as soon as possible and he can go back home and rest with his cats. His children need their father.

It was 11pm, the office hour ended hours ago at 5pm. But here they are working their ass off for the project that is due next week. Their tyrant boss are having a fit that they need to finish it within this week so that they can go through it and check if any of the part need some adjustment. Well that kind of plausible knowing that their boss is also a perfectionist

Seongwoo sigh hearing no reply from Daniel. His eyes linger on his screen before saving his progress for today and gives up on his own part of the project. He then proceeds to shut down his computer. He is too tired to think of anything else. Soon after his computer screen turns black he looks at Daniel.

Look at Daniel is an understatement, he was staring at Daniel. Quite intensely at that.

However the subject of his amusement didn’t realize that he is being stared and scrutinized by Ong Seongwoo.

The creases on his forehead deepen as he think of the project progress. Seongwoo had the urge to flick that forehead so that it turns to red and if he is lucky he can hear Daniel groan in pain. Maybe he is a sadist seeing that he also want to pinch those cheeks in front of him so that it turns red

Seongwoo keep on smirking and smiling on his own occasionally holding his laughter. Just the thought of pinching Kang Daniel’s cheeks makes his hearts feels warm.

His eyes went lower at the plump lips. He knew Daniel had a plump lips, he had seen it countless of time, especially when they are eating and drinking. Seongwoo wonder if it possible to think about Daniel lips in the office and not feel guilty about it since the specimen that he was staring at never knew his current obsession nowadays is Daniel’s lips.

“Ahhh this part is confusing me” groan Daniel, his eyes are still fixed at the screen. The crease on his forehead got even deeper indicating how frustrated Daniel is at the moment. Seongwoo on the other hand, having the time of his life staring at the frustrated Daniel. As if Daniel is a fish in a fishbowl for his amusement.

Daniel stops typing. He stares at the computer a few long minutes. Still didn’t realize that someone is having fun seeing him in distress. He sighs and reaches for the coffee that already turn lukewarm beside him.

He sip the coffee but as soon as the coffee is in his mouth he immediately spat it out. It’s a lot sweeter than what he usually had. He looks at the mug, remembering who makes the coffee.

“No wonder, its Seongwoo who makes this” groan Daniel. He put down the mug and reach for the mineral water in his stash under the desk.

When he looks up again, finally he notice the smirking someone on the other side of his table. With prop on his arms looking at Daniel as if he is watching his favourite show on tv.  Even when he got caught staring at Daniel, his gaze didn’t falter. It’s not like he did anything wrong, it’s a free country he can stare at anybody if he wants to.

“What? Why are you staring” ask Daniel. He checks his face, curious if there is anything there, he did took a short nap at 9pm. He wonders if there is a trace of drool by the side of his mouth. Luckily there is none. He looks back at Seongwoo, still smirking at looking at Daniel as if Daniel is a very fine specimen. Well, he can’t deny that he is a very fine specimen that worth to be stares at.

“Nothing, I’m just wondering about something” said Seongwoo nonchalantly brushing off Daniel’s question as he continue to stare at Daniel’s lips.

“If it’s nothing then why are you staring? Are you mad that I didn’t like the coffee you made for me?” Ask Daniel again. His expression didn’t show any guilt even when he expressed his dislike at the beverage that Seongwoo made for him.

“Nah, I purposely made it sweeter, even sweeter than mine. I thought you could have extra sugar in your system. You know, sugar rush” explain Seongwoo. Truthfully he did it just to look at the moment Daniel taste the coffee and grimace at its sweetness. He fully aware that his blond co-worker don’t really take sweet stuff really well. He know that he will get the exact reaction from Daniel, like always.

“Did I do something wrong again?” Cautiously Daniel asks. He looks alarms, carefully watching Seongwoo expression and action. However, the black haired guy expression didn’t change a bit nor did he more from his previous position, still propping his face on his arms as he stares at Daniel with a foolish smile on his face.

“No you didn’t, just continue your work” Seongwoo dismiss the allegation lazily. He still didn’t move any part of his body, enjoying the view in front of him and the confused look on Daniel’s face. Its just what he live for day by day.

“Then why are you staring at me like that? Its scaring me” Daniel is severely confuse weather to continue his work or keep on asking Seongwoo why does the man keep staring at him in a very weird way. He guesses he should continue his work.

Daniel tries to turn his focus on his computer in front of him, but he is now super conscious that Seongwoo eyes are on him. He wanted to type something in his computer, trying to continue his work but the gaze on him are too strong to be ignores that he forget what he wanted to type.

He tries again, tries to ignore Seongwoo by holding some paper that he use as his guidance up in front of his face. A few second later, he hears Seongwoo moving his chair and putting his stuff in his bag as if he is going to go home.

Daniel becomes curious that he put the paper back to its original place. It’s true that Seongwoo is getting ready to go back. He got anxious that Seongwoo is not saying anything. Usually Seongwoo would be announcing that he want to go back a few times before even getting ready.

As soon as Seongwoo finishes packing his work back, he walks around the table and stands unbelievably close to Daniel.

“Wh..wha..what are you doing” Daniel stutter into his question. He looks at Seongwoo and sees that Seongwoo’s gaze from before has not falters. It’s still as intense as before. Daniel wanted to look away and ignore the black haired man as much as he could but suddenly Seongwoo hold up his hand and cups Daniel’s cheeks. Lightly pinching it. it is as soft that he thought.

“Se…Seongwoo?” Daniel grasp the hand that cup his face. Trying to pry it away from his face when Seongwoo hold his face even tighter and force him to face Seongwoo.

Seongwoo bend his body even closer to Daniel and whispers

“You ask me why I am staring at you, did you Daniel?” Seongwoo whispers dangerously close to Daniel’s ears.

The blond man is too shock by the close proximity that he can’t even let his voice out. He nods slightly, admitting that he did ask the question a few minutes before.

Seongwoo chuckles at Daniel’s reaction. His mouth gets even closer to Daniel’s ear and he whispers.

“I’m curious of this” suddenly Seongwoo moves his face and lightly kiss Daniel on his lips. The plump lips that he had been staring for a while. The kiss ends so quickly that Seongwoo plant another kiss after that. It is as short as the first one that it leaves Daniel hanging and wanting more that he puckers his lips.

Daniel’s brain didn’t manage to process what had happen and the next moment he realizes the kiss has ended and Seongwoo is not in front of him anymore.

He looks around and sees that Seongwoo is halfway to the elevator with his work bag in his hand. Chuckling by himself.

“YA!! Who told you that you can kiss me without explanations and walk away like that” Daniel yell from his seat. His brain are working perfectly now, he realise it was all Seongwoo trick to get him. Seongwoo keep on walking and ignoring the flustered Daniel back in his desk.

“Who told you that it’s great to do an overtime. Come on I’m going back” Seongwoo is already in front of the elevator and his finger is almost pressing the button teasingly.

“I need to save the progress and shut down the computer first. Why are you being a brat today” Daniel panics when he saw Seongwoo is pressing the elevator door. Never in his life he wraps up his work and shut down the computer in less than a minute. Be damn the computer. Daniel walk away catching up to Seongwoo who is already waiting in the elevator without glancing at the computer whether he shut down the computer correctly or not.

When he walks into the elevator Seongwoo quickly engulfs him in a hug.

“I thought you are going to be working all night long” whine Seongwoo as he tightens the hug. Less than a few second later he feels that Daniel wraps his arm around his waist. Returning the hug.

“I got so into the work. Sorry Seongwoo” Daniel pat Seongwoo’s back, definitely liking the warm feeling around him. He was too caught up with the progress that he loses the track of time. Honestly they don’t really have to do overtime today as their work is already 98% finished.

~ding

The elevator’s door open and they arrive at the parking lot. Seongwoo quickly let go of Daniel and walk out like nothing just happen in the elevator, leaving Daniel standing blankly with his arm still wide open.

“come on Daniel, we have 3 kids at home to be feed or I’ll leave you here and just bring you a set of new clothes tomorrow morning for work. I can’t believe I have a husband like this” nags Seongwoo as he presses the car key to unlock their car. He quickly gets in and starts the car. From the distance he saw Daniel running lightly toward the car smiling toward him.

“But I can’t deny that my husband is incredibly hot” whisper Seongwoo to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its rave~
> 
> its a short drabble this time. i hope you enjoys it.


End file.
